The increasing world population and the dwindling supply of arable land available for agriculture fuels the need for research in the area of increasing the efficiency of agriculture. Conventional means for crop and horticultural improvements utilize selective breeding techniques to identify plants having desirable characteristics. However, such selective breeding techniques have several drawbacks, namely that these techniques are often labor intensive and result in plants that often contain heterogeneous genetic components that may not always result in the desirable trait being passed on from parent plants. Advances in molecular biology have allowed mankind to modify the germplasm of animals and plants. Genetic engineering of plants entails the isolation and manipulation of genetic material (typically in the form of DNA or RNA) and the subsequent introduction of that genetic material into a plant's genome. Such technology has the capacity to deliver crops or plants having various improved economic, agronomic or horticultural traits.